Gone is our Brother
by Fallinguprain
Summary: Prussia wasn't a country anymore. Although this had been known there were no signs of it. What will be done when they begin to appear?
1. Prologue

It was Italy who had opend the door. Although he didn't recognize the woman with dark red hair Italy still smiled at her the same way he would for others. His smile faltered a bit when he saw that she was dressed in black business wear and wore sunglasses while her hair was in a extremely tight bun. She had a dark yellow folder under her arm and didn't return the Italian's smile.

"It's good to meet you, Feliciano, your boss told me about your brother and you." She said before he said anything. "I'm here to see Gilbert Beilschmidt; Prussia."

"What has he done?" Germany Asked from inside the house. He sat on the couches with a beer in his hand. Two of the three dogs were laying on the floor in front of him, the German shepherd was laying on his lap.

"It's none of the trouble business, Germany, Is your elder brother here?" She asked walking past Italy who simply shut the door behind her. He almost trotted to be near the conversation with his best friend and the strange woman.

"I heard my awesome name." Came Prussia's voice from the stairs he trumped down the stairs landing hard on the floor. His small bird followed and hung around the air for a moment before settling on Prussia's shoulder.

The woman vaguely nodded her head toward the file she held. Gilbert's usual grin stopped and he turned slightly serious. He walked up to her and spoke lower, "we can talk up the stairs." He said using his arm to guide her toward the stairs. He wore a white sleeping shirt and black workout pants, he hadn't the need to go to a world meeting recently because of his lack of credibility of being a nation. Both Feliciano and Ludwig were silent in watching the two head up stairs. Gilbert stopping and looking as if he were attempting to make up a excuse for her being there. "Don't tell Hungary." Was all he said before following the woman up the stairs.

The two entered the library of the house. The woman who Gilbert knew as "Francine" set down on the fancy couch while Gilbert sat on the one that faced him, he sat forward with his arms resting on his knees. Francine opened the file and slid a few papers out. Setting them down on the coffee table and pointing to the first white sheet of sloppy handwriting in German. She removed her sunglasses so Gilbert got a look at her gray eyes,

"Has anything changed from the last physical?" She asked.

"Nein, I'm still feeling ill. Weak like and lack of sleeping." Gilbert said, he seemed to be anxious.

"Well knowing that you are a nation any regular kind of diseases won't affect you. And with the lack of you representing any actual country there is no risk of you feeling the effects of a depression or civil war." Francine explained leaning back. She lifted the paper that had his X-ray. "There is no tumor or anything medically wrong with you." She finished letting Gilbert look over the papers for a moment.

"Then why not just call then?" Gilbert asked. There was a slight risk to this as Ludwig picking up the receiver and could possibly be mistaken for Gilbert. But there was no reason for Francine to come herself.

Gilbert still had no clue where Francine was actually from. Her voice had a detection of a few different accents, she spoke each language with the accent and knew the customs. She wouldn't even allow for Gilbert to know her last name, she was the unofficial doctor or the nation's although few actually had met her.

Francine leaned forward and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "While there is nothing medically wrong with you are suffering from deterioration. It's something I had come up with for when you guys start to disappear, it's happened to the Rome empire."

"I...Was?" Gilbert asked.

Francine got up and sat down next to him, "Basically, what happened to your Grandfather is happening to you,"

Gilbert blinked at the mention of Germania, he hadn't seen him for...he hadn't even thought about it.

"It's a process that's going to take a bit, it might happen all at once when the time comes. It's not painful or will cause you to suffer but the feeling of dread is very likely to show."

Gilbert blinked and gave a knitted eyebrow stare at Francine.

He opend and closed his mouth for a scone and stood.

"It's a lot to handle, I know, you don't have to think much of it now but-"

"This isn't possible!" Gilbert suddenly stated. Francine stopped and narrowed her eyes. "The awesome Prussia doesn't 'disappear', I'm too awesome to forget!" He used his fingers to make quotation marks. "I'm feeling better as we speak."

Francine stayed quite as he spoke. Mentally checking off denial off the list of stages he was going to approach on.


	2. Denial

This was the first case of deterioration Francine had faced. She was both curious and saddend by it. When Gilbert wanted to leave to his drinking buddies Francine insisted her coming along. This did result in some self-loathing on her part with how she intended to use Gilbert's condition for her own use of notes.

The bar Gilbert went to was a small one. The kind of local area that people would go to after their work and relax with the friends. It wasn't so crowded this time around that Gilbert couldn't find his buddies at the bar. Francine branching off to take a seat at a booth that faced the bar patrons, her small notepad being placed on the table and a pen being clicked. Thus far the five stages of grief were written on the first page. Each had two lines for extra notes, under those was her first hypothesis that she had created before she told Gilbert the news. She removed her sunglasses and orderd a water when asked.

The world meeting was to take place soon, most of the countries were here by now. Gilbert sat with three other personification of countries: France (humanly named Francis), Spain (Antonio) and Denmark (Mathis). All but Francis had a large glass of golden beer who had a glass of wine. Francine was too far away to hear what they were away to detect what they were saying but they seemed to be joking with each other. Francine wrote down how depression wasn't effecting Gilbert yet. The conversation wasn't at anything serious but more of jokes and stories. Francine took note of how many drinks they each had and their apparent tolerance level of alcohol, compared to the UK it seemed to be very high. Almost six rounds later Francine noted that most of the other patrons had left due to the lateness of the hour. When the bartender started to say that it was closing time Francine stood up, gathering her things and went near Gilbert. It was almost going to be a bit annoying that Francine was probably going to have to drive Gilbert home after this. But judging that Gilbert would have to call Ludwig if Francine wouldn't be in charge of driving him Gilbert would was most likely grateful.

Francine typed at her phone when one of the buddies spoke up. "Gil, you going back on Mathew?" it was Mathis who had said it. It seemed that when he said it Francis's face seemingly turned serious from its previous druken state.

"Nein, thi is Frau Francine." Gilbert said slinging his arm around Francine's shoulders. He had drank enough so that his words were surred between English and German with some untranslateable jabber in there. "Sh-she ich my doctor. Saying I gonna be gone soon." He finished the last of it with a loud laugh that made Francine cringe.

The three other nations exchanged looks. Each had been old enough to know about what happens when a nation basically dies. It was honestly slightly amazing how they suddenly became sober.

Francine made eye contact with Francis, as he was the one who was officially part of the G8, and motioned her head to the booth she was from. Gilbert hadn't noticed the newness of serious that had emerged. Even the bar tender that was previously looking to close up for the night had made their distance away from the group. Francine lifted her shoulder bag around her shoulder and joined up with Francis.

"When has Gilbert known this?" Francis asked with his thick accent.

"I told him this today. I know you are one of his closer friends so I was wondering if you could maybe console him. I don't know how he will be taking this for long," Francine said looking back at Gilbert.

Antonio had moved from his seat to the other side of him. They seemed to now be more calmly talking to each other instead of the drunken chat that had happened a bit ago. Francine was now unable to hear what they were saying but she could see Antonio pat Gilbert's back as a friend would.

"What of Ludwig?" Francis asked. "Does he know or Mathew?"

"I'm letting Gilbert decide when to tell them. I have to be present for it though, the notes would be needed from it." Francine said. The last part wasn't intended for the ears of those other then the nations bosses and herself.

"You using him as though he were a project?" Francis asked.

Francine swore under her breathe. "No, he is a patient and one that I intend to keep an eye on. The use of this information would help those who might be plagued by this." She said still looking at Gilbert.

Francis took hold of Francine's chin, gently turning her head so she faced him. Francis was old enough to do the damn near impossible, understand woman, and had the confidence to back this up. With soft blue eyes Francine looked at him with a slightly cocked eyebrow.

"I'm old enough to know of plagues," he said letting go of Francine's skin. "Unless you may be able to cure him then go ahead to the notes. But don't take advantage of this." Francis said as a way of slight warning. He made his way back to the bar and sat next to Gilbert back at his place, he swung his arm over Gilbert in that druken way of 'I love you' but more protective.

Being threatened by the French; That was a first for Francine. And something that she made a note of, the protectiveness of the nations friends.

Francine drove Gilbert home four hours after they had arrived. The fan in the car was blowing heat to counter the cold air outside the car and the radio was in a different language that neither cared to mentally translate.

"How did they react?" Francine asked.

"React to what?" Gilbert replied his head against the glass window.

"Your disappearance approaching." Francine said.

"Their wasn't something for them to react to. We drank and smiled, nothing to be reacting about. " Gilbert explained, he spoke with a slight slurred voice and the accent. It was almost untranslatable what he was saying bit Francine was persistent.

"Ignoring it won't make this go away, you know."

"It's nothing, Frau, I'm not disappearing and Luddy ain't gonna worry about it." He said.

Francine snorted at herself. _Luddy? _

"You won't tell him?" Francine asked.

"Disappearing is for the unawesome. And I am too awesome."

Gilbert fell asleep in the car after that.

When the car stopped in front of his house Francine got out. Opening the side door and pulling the man out, she put his arm around his shoulder and supported him so he half stood. he seemed to be muttering in German but Francine didn't truly listen before she was half carrying him up the walk way.

And of course the door was locked.

"Ludwig." Francine said slapping her hand against the door to it range out. "Ludwig I have your brother. Don't make me start screaming at two a'clock at the morning!" She finished her words with her voice getting very high.

The door opened and Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose and blinked deeply. He was most likely asleep when Francine had but and- and boy was he _ripped. _Francine had to blink once before she could regain her speech.

"Is this yours?" Francine asked motioning to Gilbert.

Ludwig muttered something under his breath that was most likely a insult and a swear word. He moved out of the way so that Francine walked past him and let him go on the couch. He was still muttering things and curled up to grab a pillow. Francine fixed her hair and pulled out her note pad.

"Was he drinking wine with big brother France?" Feliciano asked standing behind the couch. He wore a pair of pink boxers and white shirt the curl in his hair was very prudent in his half asleep state. Although it was hard to tell considering his eyes were never open enough to be able to tell.

"Something like that." Francine said.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and lifted his big brother up. He was stronger then Francine (had to be in order to keep those kind of muscles) and was simpler the have the arm over his shoulder. Gilbert was now talking louder in German, Ludwig only rolled his yes going "Ja, Ja" as he helped him up stairs.

Francine rubbed her head with both hands and groaned loudly. Her patient was considerably annoying. Feliciano walked past her to the kitchen, "Would you like a water?" He asked.

"Please." Francine said following him.

He filled a glass with ice and water and handed it to Francine from across the kitchen's island. She thanked him for it and took a large drink. "Feliciano," Francine said getting his attention. "How old are you?" She asked.

Feliciano stopped moving for a moment. His eyebrows knitted together deeply and he seemed to be thinking intensely. Francine feared for a moment that Feliciano hadn't understood her when he suddenly said; "Twenty!"

Francine stopped herself from taking another drink of water. "Twenty? The country of Italy is only twenty years old?" She asked Feliciano who smiled.

"No, that's how old I look like. According to Romano thats what it is." He explained. The way he said it was as though he were speaking a one younger then him. Or because his voice was higher pitched then a opera singer.

Their conversation was stopped before it was continued by the entrance of Ludwig. He looked a mix of angry and distraught as he made a forward advancement toward Francine. She kept her side to him as he was almost a foot's distance from her spot when he started talking.

"What is happening to my brother?" He asked.

Apparently the drunken German Gilbert was saying was actually about his impending Disappearance and of Francine's own explanation to this. She should have worked with him when he was more sober.


	3. Anger

Francine had gotten a hotel about a mile from the world meeting building. Sitting at the desk typing up her Francine drank her third cup of coffee. It made her piss like a horse but it kept her awake at the moment, she needed something to turn into Germany's boss by tomorrow.

It took a massive amount of skill for Francine to dance around her explanation. Although Francine admits to doing her best to keep from the family interaction she knew she was going to have no choice at some point. Using differnt tactics of speech and her own way of pretending to not speak German or English she got out the door and shut it in his face. Now placing down where the interaction between Gilbert and Ludwig's emotions and it was becoming weary work for her tired fingers. Already a majority of Francine's hypothesis was becoming true. It was both a good and bad thing that might bring her some anger from both the nations and their bosses.

Francine must have fallen asleep at some point for she woke up to the sound of her room door being knocked on. Her hair was half pressed to her head from falling asleep on the desk and she could feel dried spit on the side of her face. She still wore the white button up shirt and black suite pants from the other night, pushing up from the desk and scratching at the seams of her pants. Going to the door and looking through the spy hole Francine swore under her breathe at the sight of a young man with a curl. Slapping down her hair she reached for the door and mentally thought of the polite ways to kick a guy out of a hotel room without being a bitch. Without having a full proof plan Francine opened the door and began to speak.

"Feliciano, I can't-." Francine began to say but stopped when a different man entered.

It took Francine a moment to register who that was. The personification of north Italy Romano was, what some might say, a Dick. She kept the door open while Antonio came in behind him, the two were wearing street clothes and Francine shut the door. Saying , "Sure, just come on in." When she turned back to the nations.

"Will Gil be alright?" Antonio asked.

It was most likely Francis who had told him. She should have known better then to tell a secret to a guy who had close friends. Giving herself a moment to think Francine took her black suit jacket from the bed and put it on her shoulders. Romano seemed to be going through the drawers that Francine hadn't had the chance to fill yet and seemed tired.

"I assume what you have heard isn't much. Basically Gilbert is going to disappear soon, there is nothing that can be done for him. Right now I'm trying to keep him from doing anything too strenuous and go from there." Francine explained brushing her hair as a way to keep it more casual. She intended to see Gilbert again today and probably run some tests on his physical statues.

"He went to the gym with that Potato-Bastard." Romano said behind Francine. She stopped and rubbed her head in frustration at the news she shouldn't have been surprised at.

"Would you two drive me? I haven't a clue where this would be." Francine said in almost a plea.

Antonio and Romano exchanged looks. The truth was Romano had come in the intent of yelling at someone for how cheap the "Italian" decor was. That and get drunk and probably whine about a football match.

"Si, but only to see the Potato-Bastard be yelled at." Romano said. Francine grabbed her purse and got them both out. Antonio looked a tad distraught and kept rubbing his head.

Francine stopped them before they left the hotel.

"He isn't in pain. The fact of having a caring friend is a better medicine then going without. Selling yourself short is going to be the ruin of your personality." Francine said holding her hand against his forearm as a friendly gesture.

Antonio didn't speak but he did nod with his head bowed slightly. Francine pushed his hair from where his eyes were to look at his green ones, he looked a lot more sad then depressed.

"Bella! You coming?!" Romano yelled from outside the hotel.

"My names not Bella!" Francine shouted back in a way that made Antonio smile.

As it came apparent Romano didn't have a car, it was actually a motorized scooter that was a dark green. Francine wore a helmet of dark red and was holding onto Romano for deer life, she hadn't been on anything even remotely like a bike. (Let alone a motorized one) sense she was in college. But it was easy to tell that it was a transport to get used to with this much power between between ones legs. She kept her eyes closed until she felt the motor stop and Romano put his foot down to steady it.

Francine brought her leg over the scooter and removed the helmet. Putting her shoulder bag around her Francine groaned before she even enterd the gym. She could see a few of the nations in there, most were either required or wanted to stay in a top state of physic. Just by entering Francine was hit by a wall of sweat and the sound of trainers encouraging each other. Francine had to no idea oh she was going to find Gilbert in this-.

"I am the awesome!"

Found him.

Francine made her toward the noise, ending in a ringed area that seemed to be used for mix martial arts training. Gilbert was in the ring without a shirt and black exercise pants going against a woman with long brown hair, a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. Ludwig was outside of it in a similar outfit like Gilbert but with a black tank top and hat. A oriental man was next to him in white pants and shirt.

Francine arrived just as Gilbert threw a punch. Francine recognized the woman as the personification of Hungary, Elizabeta, and as Gilbert oldest friend from when he was little. It made Francine cringed when Elizabeta landed a side kick right in Gilbert's side.

"Gilbert," Francine said getting closer to the cage. "Gilbert, we gotta talk."

He either didn't hear her or was ignoring her because he and Elizabeta kept going.

Ludwig and the oriental watched as Francine got annoyed. Ludwig finally going, "Hey!" To help with Francine. This distracted Gilbert enough so he turned his head, Elizabeta striking his across the face. Her arm wrapping around his head and under his arm, her legs circling the center of him. She was enjoying it a bit much.

"One two three you are out." Francine said opening the cage and going in.

Elizabeta let him go and they stood up. Francine tossed her shoes off when she remembered the rule about shoes on a mat. Gilbert sighed and rubbed his head, "What do you want, Frau?" He asked.

"I know you are going to be upset by this-." Francine began.

"This is from you who said I was going to be disappearing. There wouldn't be the problem if you weren't the one who told me." Gilbert said. "I would have been too awesome to disappear if I were on my own. It was you who was thinking I wouldn't be making it."

Francine removed her bag and tossed it to the side with her shoes. She stood listening to Gilbert's anger being released and couldn't help but internally smile. This was good, but as Gilbert's voice grew she saw that Ludwig and the oriental were now joined by Elizabeta and the Canadian Mathew. They looked concerning at each other and Ludwig whisper explained something to Elizabeta. Francine removed her black coat and the white shirt so she in the white tank top underneath.

"You were too-." Gilbert went to continue. He was interrupted by Francine tossing a half hearted punch at him and making contact with his stomach.

"That's good. Let your anger out more. " She encouraged.

Gilbert looked confused for a moment then went to strike. He hadn't held back like Francine had but instead landed the right under her jaw. She was dazed when he brought his knee up for a gut hit, she let out a "oof" and moved before he hit twice. She wasn't a good fighter or anything she had just grown up with brothers.

Francine grabbed Gilbert's arms and pulled him forth. Going backward so that he didn't swing back at her so hard. Instead Gilbert kicked backward and got Her in the center of her chest. She had forgotten that still as a nation Gilbert was strong even though he was growing weaker. Francine ended up trapped back against the cage. Arms held up in front of her so that they took most of his following blows. She needed a raise for this.

It wasn't uncommon for a patient going through the stages of loss and grief to blame their doctors. Gilbert was going through it the same as anyone but Francine was taking more punishment for it.

From her side vision Francine could see the concern growing on Ludwig's face. She released her arms and went forward in a tackle. Taking Gilbert down but being pulled into a hold with her arm being stretched back. It wasn't hard to tell that Francine was losing and most would say it was because of the unfairness. Gilbert wouldn't have let this much out if he were against one of his friends.

Francine tapped out against Gilbert's skin.

"Gilbert, stop." Came the voice of the Canadian Personification Mathew.

Francine was released and she stood up from her spot. Gilbert was sweating and was panting the same as Francine. "Good work today." Francine said going past him to where her stuff was placed. "I'm going to have a interview with your family and close friends. We can continue this after."


	4. Interviews (Family)

Francine took out her tape recorder, placing it on the coffee table between the two arm chairs. She was using the world meeting building for the interviews and was making sure everything was placed right. She was used to doing interviews with her more human patients and their family for medical procedures. How Gilbert's "family" would react would be a entire other field.

She had placed her interviews into two groups; family and Friends. The family was much more difficult to place. Obviously Ludwig was going to be one, Feliciano was kind enough to point out that Austria , known as Roderich Elelstein, was Ludwig's "cousin." As was Switzerland, known as Basch Zwingli, along with his little sister Litchensutein, known as Elise. The last ones Francine wasn't entirely sure of but it didn't matter as she grabbed the tape recorder.

"Tape one of the disappearance interviews. I'll be starting with the family as the stage of anger appears to still be in effect. The first to interview is Gilbert's cousin Roderich. Note to make sure all weapons are left outside the room." Francine said into the taping box. Turning it off and setting it back on the coffee table before fixing her white shirt and black pants.

The personifications didn't appear to like Francine very much. She kept her nationality a secret and even her name to keep them from showing any other form of emotion towards her. It wasn't a shock that they were growing a tad bit hostile toward her, the close ones of a patient going through the stages of mourning will show signs of it themselves. She most likely got a tad bit more of respect after she so willingly got into a fighting cage with Gilbert to help with his anger. But still not being able to know for sure left Francine a tad bit nervous, she was going to interview Ludwig last after deciding.

The knocking of the door and a maid showing Roderich in had Francine start the recorder.

* * *

><p><em>Roderich Elestein, cousin of patient interview.<em>

_"_Thank you for coming here, Herr Elestein."

"I was told it was important."

"I assure you it is, I was told you are the cousin of Gilbert."

"In a way, why? What has he done?"

"I am his doctor, if you were sick or injured I'd be yours as well. As of late I have found that Gilbert has been getting sick and he has began the process of disappearing. I was told by Ludwig's boss to inform those close to him."

_There is the crinkling of the chair arms being gripped._

"Would you like tea?"

_More silence until water is being rushed into a glass container._

_"_do you need a moment?"

"N-Nein. It's just that, I've known him for the longest of times."

"I understand, I know this is hard, but have you noticed any changes in him?"

_Note: Roderich is holding his jaw._

"Why wasn't I told earlier?"

"I was under a boss's orders to keep from telling anyone. If you weren't told then that was Gilbert's choice."

_note: Roderich leaves the meeting without speaking._

"Great talk."

_End tape._

* * *

><p><em>Basch and Elise Zwingle, cousins of patient.<em>

_Note: Basch (elder) refused for Elise to go in alone. A few moments taken as he also argued about disarming himself from a rifle._

_"_Thank you two for coming. I understand that you are tired. Tea or water?"

"Tea would be nice."

"Ludwig called had told me what is happening. Why haven't you done anything?"

"Have either of you seen a change in Gilbert's behavior. In his file he is described as confident and happy and, I'm quoting this, 'physical liability to those who play with him'. Has any of that changed."

"The last time I had seen him he didn't look so good. He said that he felt very 'unawesome'. I don't know what he meant by it. what's happening to Gilbert?'

"He is what is called Disappearing, it happens when a country will be forgotten and is uncared about. This same thing had happened to Rome and Germania, but they do appear from time to time."

"He-He's dying?"

_note: Basch glares and makes reach for rifle that has been removed. _

_"_No, as he disappears he will grow weak. After he is gone it is unknown but he will most likely reappear for certain times. Here is your tea."

"I'd like to make sure what is happening to Gilbert is in fact disappearing and not something else. Sadly the signs have so far pointed to this, I'm hoping to prove myself wrong."

"Ms. Hungary told me he has been lifting weights more. But he can't pick up anymore, she says that he blames it on her weight."

"Is there anything else you can think of?"

"Where is he now?"

_end tape._

* * *

><p><em>Ludwig Beilschmidt, brother of patient.<em>

"Thank you for-."

"What can be done for my brother."

_Note: Ludwig is agitated._

"I am doing the best that can be done."

"You are benefiting from this so how can I believe you."

_End of tape_

* * *

><p>Francine reached forward and turned off the tape recorder.<p>

"I know what you and Gilbert went through while the wall was up. I'm here if you want to talk about what you will go through and I'm sure you will have other-."

"Halt den mund." Ludwig hissed and stood up.

Francine blinked for a moment, crossing her legs and saying; "What?"

"I know about what you will be getting from this. I've seen what doctors will do for their own research, don't do that to my brother." Ludwig's voice was a warning. Everything in Francine's mind involved her taking a step back but every other part of her wanted to explain.

Francine stood and set her things down. "I know you are scared, I said I'm here-."

"Halt den mund!" Ludwig almost shouted this time.

Ludwig made for the door, he grabbed the nob and began to pull. Francine was there in a second, using the strength she didn't know she had to slam it back shut. She had the same look as she had when she haws in the cage with Gilbert. Only now there was slight bruises on her skin and she looked ready to tackle.

"Sit down, we're not done. " Francine ordered pointing to the chair. She refused to move until Ludwig was sitting down, still standing but this time being near Ludwig with her arms crossed. "My job is to make sure that the likes of you nations are happy and well. You obviously don't know me because none of you have needed me until now. So don't think I give a damn if you tell me to shut up or if you don't wanna talk. I have signed papers from everyone of your bosses that state I have the permission to keep you here as long as I want."

Ludwig was sitting with his head in his hands, Francine going in front of Ludwig so that he was looking at her. Even with his eyes shut Francine could see that he was close to tears. Bringing up the memory of the wall wasn't good for him and Francine regretted it slightly but poked Ludwig's head.

"He's not gone yet. Save the tears for then, alright?" Francine asked grabbing his head to look at her. "Want me to get Feliciano for you?"

Francine knew that even though Germany was considered the most resilient of them he still has emotions. Feliciano being the only one who has truly seen him cry.


	5. Bargaining

Francine was dead to the world asleep. Her hotel room had never felt so good after a shower and having to talk to Gilbert's family, mostly because of how much coffee she had drank to keep awake during their scheduled arrivals. She hadn't even looked at the clock when she entered the room, just stripping herself of pants and unstrapping her bra before falling face first into the bed.

Her cellphone began to vibrate from where it was still in her pants pocket. She considered just ignoring it until the message began to record, "Um yes, this is Elizabeta, Hungary, and I was given this number by Feli. I wanted to ask you-." Francine almost took out her bedside table to grab her phone. Laying on the floor in a awkward position as she answerd.

"Hello? Ms. Hungary?"

Less then an hour later Francine was at the world meeting building. Elizabeta was pacing in her green dress and apron so it was flowing back and forth. She looked up as Francine walked down the hallway, wearing her other pantsuit of a skirt instead of pants for once and wore tennishoes now that were painted black.

"What happend?" Francine asked grasping her shoulder bag.

"Nothing, nothing," Elizabeta said shaking her hands in front of her for effect. "But I was thinking if you wanted to be here. Gilbert was talking to Francis when I came in, he is upset and doesn't seem to be any better."

"What were they talking about?" Francine asked.

"I didn't stay long enough to hear a lot. I think it was because of you, he said something about if he had know sooner." Elizabeta explained turning as a signal for Francine to follow.

Following in Francine entered the office room. Neither Francis nor Gilbert had noticed her enter just yet. This was granted to her benefit as she eavesdrops on the two by not moving.

"-Very unawesome lately." Gilbert said finishing his sentence from the conversation.

Francis was leaning against the book case facing the door while Gilbert was pressed faced first to the case. He had a forearm resting on either side of his head as he was shifting his feet to a new stance every few seconds.

"I could have done better. Probably worked out better or drank less of the beer then I could've been healthier." Gilbert continued to say while Francis gave a chuckle when he had finished.

"You and me both know you couldn't drink less, my friend." Francis said.

"Knowing sooner would have given me a chance at least." Gilbert said pushing himself away from the bookcase.

Francine left before either had seen her. With the phase of bargaining those afflicted with it would make a deal with a higher power. Or go to another doctor in hopes of some sort of miracle procedure or drug that would save them. Francine wrote the interaction down in her notepad as she reentered the hallway.

"Hey, you," A stranger said when Francine put the notepad in her bag.

She almost called him Germany before noticing the long as hell hair. With his arm crossed he had a broad chest and a long sleeve white shirt. One part of his hair was braided and his nose was sharper, it took a moment before Francine actually recognized him.

"Germania, when was the last time you appeard?" Francine asked.

He didn't reply to that question. "Why are you preparing Gilbert?" He asked instead.

"You're just gonna reappear and start asking me why I'm helping your basic son? This is something serious he is going into, you should know this." Francine said. She crossed her arms waiting for his response.

As a door somewhere was opened and someone began to walk Francine gripped Germania's forearm. "We need to have a better talk." She said leading him into a separate room. It took her a moment to realize this was the actual world meeting room with the massive table.

Germania had disappeared long before Francine or even her grandparents were born. Although there was a very...odd description from Ludwig a few years back. It wasn't about Germania but of Feliciano's family member, Rome. Francine made a mental determination not to let this opportunity to slip from her grasp.

"Why haven't you spoken to Gilbert? Seeing and talking to you would surly made him feel more comfortable or even better." Francine said hoping to convince him.

he kept his arms crossed and didn't say anything as a reply. "I would have expected him to be stronger. He should be a example for his little brother, Ludwig is...sensitive." He said mostly to himself and looking to the side.

Francine mentally snorted at the thought of Ludwig being "sensitive." Although it made sense considering that he kept near Feliciano and was a pretty sudden to anger and be embarrassed.

"At least give him some sort of encouragement, what the hell kinda guy won't do everything for his loved one?" Francine kept going to earn more of a response from him. His head snapped forward at her.

"He has struck you. I can see the bruises and you deserve them, you could have helped in getting him the needed treatment or have a better doctor treat him." Germania lectured.

"How are you even here? You disappeared, why am I even doing this job if this isn't even terminal?" Francine asked.

"The land I had is gone, I'm not getting it back, I am here based of working to get noticed from multiple parties. This is why I am here, I am not dead, I can't died and I am here now. You are the one who is wrong in your notes." Germania half explained and half spat.

Francine could hear the protectiveness coming from this man. She knew not to say anything more, "I'll make a note of that." Francine said straightening her bag and going to the door. "But at least I'm trying help while I can." She shut the door behind.

Her notepad was almost thrown out of her bag as she whipped it out. scribbling down everything she could vaguely remember of what he had just said. She had almost completely filled it by the time she had finished with her personal notes.

At this rate she was going to make a book instead of a paper.

Going back to the room where Gilbert and Francis had been Francine entered, it was silent as she did, and looked for signs of life. She found Gilbert still in his spot but Francis had left.

"I said alone, Francis. " Gilbert said not looking at her.

"Wrong nationality, my patient." Francine said. Gilbert looked at her and she saw that his red eyes were now violet. "What happened to you?" Francine asked quickly removing her bag, Gilbert moved his head away from her direction. "No you don't, I have the right to restrain you if need be."

Francine grabbed his head on both sides and pulled his face to hers. His eyes had indeed changed colors and it appeared not to be contacts. She clicked a small flashlight from her pocket and shined it at his face.

"I should check you out." Francine said.

Gilbert jerked away from her, "I'm fine." He stated rubbing his eyes. Francine fished her cellphone out of her pocket, replacing her bag on her shoulder. She dialed while she came to Gilbert.

Francine wasn't that great of a fighter, but she knew how to hold when need be. Grabbing Gilbert's wrist and twisting it behind him Francine began to walk to the door. "What part of 'right to restrain' didn't you get?" She asked, her phone getting lined in with her office.


End file.
